Meth Music Drabbles
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Merle/Beth pairing music drabbles (the first two were in the original Music Drabbles.) This will be exclusively Merle/Beth based on different songs. The stories will have different ratings individually. R&R each one, please?
1. Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis

How did something so innocent and pure survive in this world? 'Cause men like me haven't touched her. My brother's always had a soft spot for the blonde, and I understand why now that I've spent so much time with her. She's a ray of sunlight in this fucked up world.

If I'm honest with myself I fell in love with her the moment she smiled, showing her teeth; Her blue eyes bright and happy before she flung herself into my arms to hug me. I felt something stir; my heart. The fucking traitorous thing had been frozen for years, since I was a kid. Since the day my Pa took to beating on me, not just my mama. The only thing I ever cared about after that first beating was my baby brother. I closed my frozen heart behind walls the only thing to get in was Daryl.

I stayed as far from the girl as I could after that first thawing. I started to rebuild my walls and freeze my heart back up I saw the hurt and confused looks she sent my way- we were just starting to be friends. I didn't need the pain that would come with being her friend. I couldn't handle being less than what I started to want from her. I couldn't handle it if she realized what a fucked up, ex-drug dealing, using redneck and loser I really am, and told me to get lost.

One day she cornered me near the showers, wanted to know why I was avoiding her. I looked everywhere but at her. I couldn't look into those blue eyes that see too much. Her gentle hands cupped my cheeks. I reveled in the softness of her hands, such a contrast to my one hand. A prime example of how parallel our lives were before the turn. Slowly she forced me to look at her. If I had half the mind to I could have picked her up with my one hand and moved her out of my way, avoided this some more. Instead I looked into the eyes I'd been avoiding and mumbled, "Fer the best," Her eyebrow quirked up, waiting for me to continue. "Got no right bein' 'round a pretty young thang like you, feelin' the thangs I've been feelin'. Ain't right Gotta keep my crazy ass self away from ya,"

Everything about the girl in front of me is soft. Her eyes, her hands and definitely that voice. Her voice is soothing. I could listen to it for days. It's kind of like honey; soft, smooth and sweet. "Is it the same things I've been feeling?" She asked after thinking for a minute. One of her hands was still cupping my face. The other slid down to grasp my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to say. She looked lost in thought for a second and I wanted to shrink in on myself. "I'm in love with ya," She announced. I looked down at her in shock.

"Ya ain't in love with me," I grumbled.

"I am," She insisted, "That's what ya feel, isn't it?"

I wanted to deny it, to tuck my tail in between my legs and run away. But I've never run from anything in my life and I don't lie unless it's life or death, and as much as I wanted too I know I can't lie to Beth. I nodded after I forced my self to stop this inner-debate over lying to her. I couldn't look at her as I nodded so I looked down at my scuffed combat boots.

"It's just you an' me, Merle. It's all that matters," he said moving her hand back up to my face, applying a light pressure. I looked up, searching her eyes. "Nothing can stop this,"

Fuck it. I'm done fighting what I've been feeling. It doesn't matter what her family and what the group thinks- so long as she's happy. If this is what she wants. I know what they think of me; how they feel about me. They'll call me crazy and worse. Hell, I know it all about myself.

It's been impossible to keep from falling in love with the angel in front of me. I don't know how long I could deny the feelings and finally give in to what I want more than I ever even want the next fix. "Okay," I said, answering her and all the things racing through my mind. The smile that took over her face was mind blowing. It's a mixture of joy smugness and that ever-present essence of purity. I lifted my hand to her face, my fingers brushing her cheek before I settled my fingertips in the blonde hair, tilting her face up in the process. Her tongue darted out and traced her lips once, twice. I leaned my face down, it felt like time had stopped. Ever so slowly I tilted my face down to hers and barely pressed my lips to hers. The kiss started soft and slow, almost chaste- a type of kiss you wouldn't associate with me. Then her lips parted and it was like an explosion. Without hesitation my tongue traced her lips then sought after hers.

This is better than any drug I've ever had-even X and the mother of all meth- Blue Meth. I've never experienced something like this.

It's not going to take this girl long to completely tear down the walls and melt the ice. I'm okay with this.


	2. Goodbye-Secondhand Serenade

Goodbye- Secondhand Serenade

"Tell me I'm wrong," Beth said, tears running down her face. "Tell me it wasn't what I thought it was, Merle." He looked down at his boots and then back up at her, he gulped, not knowing what exactly to say. For once Merle Dixon was speechless. "I tried pretending things were good, that ya weren't lying. I hoped after all we've been through it'd be enough." She turned away, taking a step forward like she was about to leave. She turned back around. "I hoped that someday ya'd love me. Someday we'd be okay. Guess it's time ta stop these games we been playin'. It's time ta say goodbye,"

"It didn't mean nothin'," Merle finally said.

"It meant somethin' ta me." She replied, voice breaking.

"Angel?" He stopped, waiting for her to look at him again. He continued when she finally looked up. "I love ya, she didn't mean nothin', jus' a good time's all,"

"Yer good time shoulda been with me. I gave ya space. I tried ta help ya through it, an' deal with my own stuff. I tried. Maybe it's my fault too. I can't look at ya without my heart breakin'. I can't be with ya. I love ya, but I hate ya, too"

"'m sorry," He spit out, the words feeling foreign coming from his mouth. He knew those words wouldn't be enough. Not this time.

"It ain't enough," She said, echoing his thoughts. She turned back around and walked down the hallway back towards the cellblock. He stayed standing there in that hallway fro close to an hour before going to the cell blocks and to his cell. He gathered up his few belongings and went in search of his brother to say goodbye.

The one thing he could do was leave, give her the chance to heal the heart he had broken. Then he wouldn't have to see her every day, knowing she was hurting because of him. He'd leave for her, but for himself as well.

After all, Merle Dixon is selfish.


	3. One More Night-Maroon 5

**One More Night-Maroon 5-Meth**

"I can't keep living like this, Merle!" Beth announced, slamming a pan on the kitchen counter. "We can't keep livin' off your drug money! We're barely makin' it month to month an' you know how I feel about your 'job'."

"What the fuck ya want from me, woman? I'm payin' the bills ain't I? Keepin' a roof over yer fuckin' head."

The fight is the same one they have day in and day out, their small ramshackle home often sounding like a warzone, often times one or the other slamming doors or something was thrown across the room in a fit of anger.

"Why don't ya get a real fuckin' job, Merle Dixon? Maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about ya an' the consequences."

Most fights, almost all of them really, ended when Merle crossed the room capturing her lips with his own. Their lips moving in synchronization, they moved towards their bedroom, stopping frequently when one or the other pushed them into a wall. Hands grasping each other. His hands tangling in her hair. He used his grip on her hair to pull her head back bearing her neck to him. His lips left hers and went to her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to her breasts.

Who knows how long they stood there with him licking and sucking before Beth pushed his head away and pulled him to their room. They collapsed onto the bed, breaking their kisses long enough to strip out of their clothes.. With their clothes out of the way Beth reached between them and took his throbbing cock in her small hand and began stroking him. While she stroked him his fingers slipped into her folds setting his own pace that her hand on him began to follow. She gave in to the sensations of his fingers, her body taught, forgetting her ministrations on him, the only movement she made was that of her hips bucking into his hand.

Her orgasm blindsided her, she didn't notice when his fingers left her and his dick was pressed against her. He didn't give her any warning as he thrust into her, taking her hard and fast. The force of his thrusts had the headboard banging into the wall. Her moans loud enough they could have woken the dead.

He knew she was close to another orgasm when her walls began to clench around him. He moved her legs, lifting them onto his shoulders as he continued to drive into her. Her orgasm crashed into her, wave after wave. He rode her pleasure out before taking his own release with an unmuffled shout.

Once he was spent he collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted ad drifted into a deep sleep once he pulled Beth into his arms. She, however, lay awake for a couple hours before giving up on trying to fall asleep.

_I stopped using my head, let it all go. We been stuck on each other's bodies like tattoos. Sometimes I wonder if that's all that we ever really were- an addiction to each other. But, that isn't true. Every time I turn around you make me love you. I kept promising myself that I'd only stay here one more night. I've said it a million times but I cross my heart and hope to die that I won't stay. I know that we just can't do this anymore. I've been following my body and heart, not my head. We just can't do this anymore._

_I love you,_

_Beth_

Knowing how heavy a sleeper Merle was she slipped back into the bedroom and silently packed her clothes before packing the rest of her few belongings from the rest of the house. The only things she left behind were a couple pictures of the two of them.

* * *

A/N: I had intended for this to be longer, but it didn't turn out that way. It kinda follows along with the music video for the song, but it has my own twists to it as well.

This was a song prompt given to me by the beautiful Mizxmacmanus and I hope like hell she likes this!

Leave me some feedback y'all.


	4. Lost In The Moment-Big & Rich

**A/N: Pure Meth fluff for Athletegirl, hope you like it, love. **

Merle stood at the altar watching as Beth's 6 year old niece Annabelle started throwing rose petals down the aisle. His eyes focused on the open doorway where his soon to be bride appeared in her white dress, her arm locked at the elbow with her daddy's. He felt the air rush out of him like a balloon deflating. She smiled a million watt smile as her eyes locked onto his, hands clasped in front of him, his brother in a tux standing next to him.

He turned to Daryl and spoke quietly, "Don't she look beautiful tonight?"

It felt like eternity as Hershel and Beth walked down the aisle. They stopped as Hershel led her to her position across from Merle, kissing her cheek before going and taking his seat next to his wife, Annette and son in law, Glenn.

The preacher began his speech, the room silent as they watched Merle Dixon and Beth Greene staring into each other's eyes, blatantly failing at paying attention to the preacher, holding each other's hands.

The preacher cleared his throat to gain their full attention. "I believe the two of you prepared your own vows?"

Merle nodded before clearing his throat and looking at his little brother before turning his attention back to Beth. Daryl nodded, all the encouragement that Merle really needed, thankful in that moment for his brother always being there. "I never expected someone as beautiful an' special as ya to fall for a redneck like me," He started with a ghost of a smirk on his face. "I promised ya the day we started datin' that I'd quit drinkin' an' doin' drugs, an' I haven't looked back once. I'm plannin' on keepin' that promise an' a million others to ya. It ain't always easy puttin' up with me, an' I know it. I'm gonna make it as easy on ya as I can. I'm gonna love ya, an' cherish ya for the rest of our lives, make it damned worthwhile for ya to have thrown away yer life for me." He kept on for a few moments, and then allowed Beth her turn.

"I broke all Daddy's rules to spend time with you, to get to know you. You showed everyone that you ARE a good man, even if you're a redneck," She paused as everyone in the room started laughing. "I fell for you an' I haven't looked back once. I plan on spendin' forever and then eternity with you, Merle Dixon, through all of your dumb, half baked ideas, your ups and downs and every moment in between. There ain't anything hell or heaven that's going to tear us apart. We're gonna have a good life together, it doesn't matter if we're poor or rich, healthy or not, we're gonna have a good life. I'm going to see to it."

The preacher went through the rest of his spiel, finally asking if Beth took Merle to be her husband. "I do," Merle's heart raced while her soft voice rang out clearly. He clumsily took the ring from Daryl's outstretched hand and placed it on her finger. He echoed her 'I do,' when it was his turn and watched as Beth's eyes started watering and the tears slid one by one down her face before his thumb could wipe them away, before she reached over to her sister and took the ring from her to place on Merle's finger.

Finally the preacher announced he could kiss his bride and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so tenderly that he could have sworn the entire room said "aw" at it.

The kiss ended and he led his wife to the car that her father had rented for them, to make his baby girl's dreams come true, and went to their hotel for a few hours before the banquet dinner Hershel and Annette had arranged in honor of their marriage.


	5. I Stand For You-Nick Carter

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving y'all**

* * *

Beth faced her father on the front porch of their farmhouse, two suitcases at her feet.

"Where do you think you're going, Elizabeth?" Hershel questioned as he eyed the two suitcases and his eighteen year old daughter, then the two men and finally the motorcycle and older truck parked in his drive way. He easily recognized the Dixon brothers. Hershel respected the younger Dixon brother and held him in high esteem. Hershel didn't miss the fact that Daryl kept his head low and kept shuffling his feet.

The elder Dixon leaned against his bike with an intent look on his face, but no sign of success or gloating. Hershel realized in that moment as he studied the brothers that what was happening wasn't anything to do with them but with his daughter herself.

"I'm goin' to Merle's an' Daryl's, daddy. I want to live my life. I want my freedom." Hershel heard the stubbornness in her voice. "I'm movin' out."

"What do you think you'll accomplish with this?" He asked.

"It ain't about accomplishing anything. It's about livin' my life and fallin' down jus' to pick myself up. I want the freedom to make my own mistakes, to do thangs I won't ever get to do when livin' here. I love Merle, whether you like it or not. Daryl's a brother to me. I'm as close to him as I was with Shawn. Hell, I want to feel the wind in my hair. I may even want a tattoo someday."

Hershel sighed one of those sighs that you can feel with every fiber of your being. "There isn't a thing I can say that will change your mind, is there, Bethy?"

"No, there isn't. it's time to get away. I'm takin' a chance in what I believe in."

Hershel's second sigh was equally as deep as the first. "I taught you to follow you8r dreams and not to give in, to do what you think is right. Go put your things in Daryl's truck and tell them Dixon boys to get up here."

She did, although Daryl and Merle were on the porch taking the suitcases from her before she'd made it a step down the porch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She muttered under her breath, "May be movin' out for freedom but those two knuckleheads are jus' as over protective as daddy." The suitcases were put into the bed and Beth grabbed her helmet from its place on the back of Merle's bike.

Merle and Daryl stood in front of Hershel Greene. The older man stared at them but they didn't flinch under his gaze.

"What can we do for ya, ole man?" Merle asked with his arms crossed.

"You'll protect her, I know the stubbornness that runs through her veins."

"Ain't nothin' goin' to happen ta what's mine." Merle growled, his territorial-ness for the blonde showing. Hershel schooled his features to hide the smile that threatened to show. The thoughts flickered through his head that the elder Dixon loved his daughter and she'd be okay, despite how much he hated her leaving.

"I'll kil ytou if anything happens to my little girl. Bullets with your names on them," Hershel promised the Dixon brothers. He had a distinct feeling he would never have to make true on his promise.

The brothers didn't say anything before turning and going down the steps. There wasn't anything else to really say. Daryl got in the truck while Merle got on his bike, helping Beth on behind him.

The bike and truck went down the dirt driveway, wind blowing through Beth's long hair.

"She'll get one of her wishes," Hershel said to himself as he watched them leave with the wind through her hair.


End file.
